For Now and the Future
by Cha0ticRhin0
Summary: What if the events that happened after the fight with Jin and Malos were different? Instead of the canon story, follow Nia as she wakes up in the Land of Morytha with a sharp headache and a heavy heart as she deals with the new feelings she has now that Pyra and Mythra are back with Rex. However, she meets with Mythra herself and the two have a heart to heart. Can it change Nia?


Hey everybody and sorry for the humongous gap in updating. I've recently been absolutely slammed with future related things, school, and work so I haven't been updating as much as I should be. I hope you guys can bear with me! Thanks for all the support and here is the long awaited one shot I promised AzureFlame. So sorry for the late update dude, but at long last here it is! This is just a bit of a what if one shot of when they fell into the LoM and in this they'll discuss the future and Nia's confession. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

"Uwagh…" Nia awoke to a sharp pain in her head as she slowly opened her eyes to a very blurry sight ahead of her. She tried to sit up fast, but the pain in her body overcame her will as she shot back down and yelped in pain. "O-Ow…oh you have got to be kiddin' me…"

The young woman slowly tried again this time, leaning to the right side where she wasn't as in much as before. Quickly, her blade ability began to activate as her wounds began to disappear from her body as fast as they had came onto her. She was still sore, but the bruises and scratches were nearly all gone by the time she began to check her body for anymore damages. She was still in her blade form after Ophion and Siren had completely decimated the area they were on. As Nia looked to the sky all she saw was a huge storm brewing above her with dark grey clouds, only being blocked by the large buildings surrounding her. It looked like the area hadn't been used in centuries as the broken city was crumbling from the air alone. What looked close, but was far away, was the roots of the World Tree. She could only deduce it as the Land of Morytha from the tales Torna had told her when she was involved with them. Which only meant one thing…

"We're below the sea aren't we?" Nia said to herself quietly as she sat up and noticed her yellow jumpsuit lying on the ground nearby next to the bags that Dromarch had carried for her. She sighed and walked over to the yellow cloth as she began to wrap it around her waist. She hardly had any need to change back now that Rex, Dromarch, and the rest of the crew were nowhere to be found. Speaking of Rex, Nia looked down a path and began to walk as her mind wandered. On the outside she looked fine and at least content with the fact she hadn't died, but internally she was destroyed. On one hand she felt happy for what had happened. She had finally chosen to accept herself as her friends did the same. Rex got his heart back along with Mythra and Pyra as well as a whole new power! So why...why did her heart hurt? She _wanted_ the girls back with the crew and Rex. She _wanted _to see Rex truly happy again. She _wanted _Rex to accept her feelings as well, and he did...in his own way. So what was the deal with her?

'_Did I...did I not want Mythra and Pyra back?'_ Nia thought in her head as she continued walking towards the roots of the World Tree. While she was walking this very thought swirled around in her head. '_I should be happy...so why does it hurt so damn much!?"_

"This is ridiculous Nia. Get ahold of yourself!" Nia said as she slapped her face a bit before taking in a deep breath and nodding. She steeled her resolve and pushed the thoughts out of her mind for now. She could think about this after this whole mess was over and done with. Then...then she could confront Rex or something, but right now this wasn't the right time or place. Especially not with Pyra and Mythra around. Rex was sure to be all over them at this point. Nia twitched in anger at that thought before quickly shaking her head and groaning.

"Oh come on girl!" Nia said loudly as she began to ran towards her goal. "Just make it through this like usual!"

However, Nia qas quickly cut off of her path by a large green and black vine like arm. She quickly jumped out of the way due to her reflexes and swung her sword to cut out two tendrils flying towards her.

"Shit!" Nia yelled as she dodged another two. She jumped backwards before narrowing her eyes and observing the enemies around her. Three grotesque enemies were surrounding her quickly as she tried to guess what they were. They were much larger than Zeke and had to be at least 6-7 feet tall. They towered over the girl with 3-5 glowing blue crystals poking out of their upper bodies each. The monsters were groaning as they lumbered over to her slowly, giving her just enough time to think of a plan. She quickly rushed the closest one and cut its arm off before kicking off of it, effectively knocking it to the ground before slamming her blade into its head and turning to the next who was closer now. She spin kicked the stumbling monster before slashing its torso in half and turning to the next. She ran up to it faster than she thought she could before jumping up and slashing its head clean off before landing on it to make sure it was dead. Nia sighed contently at her work before flicking the gunk off of her blade. No injuries, no damage to her weapon, and most importantly, no w-!

"Argh!" Nia yelled as a giant arm slammed her to the side. She rolled on the ground as her blade flung off to the side. Quickly getting up she rose to her feet and looked back in surprise. The three monsters were now getting back up and regenerating faster than she had ever seen a monster regen. She blinked a few times to make sure it was real before realizing the situation she was in. Her back was to a large pile of a destroyed bridge and her sword was behind the three hulking monsters. She noticed that the one she cut the leg off of had grown back a larger appendage, which made it harder for her to get around. They were slow, which meant she could do it though. Rex wouldn't give up in this situation so why would she?!

"Alright Nia...come on!" Nia said as she grit her teeth before all out sprinting towards the monsters. She ducked under the first attack from the monster who was regrowing its head. She quickly kicked its leg out from under it before nearly getting hit by the monster with the huge right leg. It tried to sweep her legs out from under her before she jumped over the leg. She rolled downwards and saw her blade in sight before the last monster whose torso she had cut in half hit her in the side of the head hard. She flew to the side and hit the ground hard. Her vision was getting a bit blurrier and without her weapon she wasn't doing anything anytime soon. She groggily got to her feet before channeling the light inside of her. She held her hand out as small balls of light ether began to surround her and healed her wounds before shooting towards the monster knocking them backwards, but not fully. They rubber banded and continued to stumble towards her. Without Rex or Dromarch her power was severely crippled. What was she going to do? Nia was backed into a corner before feeling her eyes sting a bit.

'_Am I going to die without even knowing how Rex feels!?'_ Nia said as a monster raised its hand up about to attack her before a loud yelling sound echoed throughout the area and a huge explosion hit the monster in front of her. A wave of warmth washed over her before she quickly looked to the side.

"Sacred Arrow!" Mythra roared out as pillars of light began to rain down from above them. Nia quickly launched herself backwards and closed her eyes from the blinding light before the light hit them. Sure she was a light blade herself, but it'd still sting a bit, especially from Mythra.

"Nia now! Cut open the body!" Mythra yelled as Nia spotted her opening and quickly grabbed her sword. She spun around quickly before running towards the monsters as Mythra did the same. The other girls attack ended quickly before Nia and Mythra both combined their power into two huge slashes. Nia slashed open each of their torsos before Mythra shot three individual light beams at the now evident blue cores inside each of the monsters bodies. The three blue orbs shattered as the monsters fell to the ground and began to disintegrate. Nia quickly began to heal herself fully as she looked towards the other light blade walking towards her.

"Hey." Mythra said casually. "That was a...close one huh?"

"Erm, yeah I guess." Nia said a bit awkwardly before rubbing the back of her head as her head stopped pounding. "What are these things anyway?"

"No clue. Don't really care either." Mythra said as her sword disappeared into light particles. "Just found out that the only way to destroy them is the core inside their body, otherwise they just regenerate over and over again. It's damn annoying."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Nia said smiling lightly.

"In other news, have you seen Rex anywhere?" Mythra asked quickly as she tapped her foot in evident worry. "I've been looking for him for at least half an hour at this point."

"And here I thought Pyra was supposed to be the worry wart." Nia said teasingly as she grinned at the blade.

"S-Shut it!" Mythra said crossing her arms. "I care too ya know! Anyways, that's besides the point! Have you seen him or not?"

"Not that I can remember. I thought he'd be with you since he fell down next to you and Jin." Nia said remembering the fall. "Speaking of which, what was that form?"

"Ugh, I'll explain later. Right now finding Rex is our main priority. Pyra is asleep right now and if Rex isn't here when she wakes up she'll kill everyone in her path to get to him, including me." Mythra said walking off as Nia followed.

"Think he's heading towards the roots of the World Tree?" Nia asked as she made her own sword disappear. "That's where I was headed."

"Most likely. That idiot wouldn't be able to resist going there." Mythra sighed. "I think we've only been down here for at least a few hours. I feel pretty well rested aside from a few bumps here and there, but thanks to your healing effect that's now gone."

"R-right." Nia said sheepishly, knowing where this was headed.

"Speaking of which, what are you?" Mythra said stopping to turn at the girl. "I mean, me and Pyra both kind of knew something was up, but this is kind of a surprise."

"W-Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll tell it to ya once we find Rex and the others. Personally, I'd prefer not to get overrun by those things again." Nia said walking past the Aegis.

"Fair enough I guess." Mythra said following her before Nia looked up to see rain beginning to slightly come down on them before turning into a huge downpour. Thunder echoed out in the distance before the pair quickly ran for cover under a dilapidated bride that had a small corner where the monsters couldn't reach as it was slightly above ground. The pair quickly settled in as Nia changed back into her yellow jumpsuit because of the now cold temperatures. Mythra just laughed at the shivering catgirl while she began to make a fire. Now the two were sitting together watching the storm pass on by before Mythra spoke up.

"So...did anything happen while we were gone?" Mythra asked as she poked at the fire. "Not sure how long we were gone and out, but still."

"Well, quite a lot happened actually." Nia said leaning backwards and closing her eyes remembering her confession. She decided to put that specific memory out of her mind before looking back at the girl. "The first thing you'll probably never believe is that Rex gave up."

"Wha-? Gave up?" Mythra said a bit shocked, but didn't show it. "He...he gave up on what exactly?"

"He was out for a few days before he suddenly walked down the stairs with a packed bag and decided to go back to Leftheria and wait out the end of the world I guess. He was completely destroyed y'know?" Nia said as she hugged her knees to her chest. "The look on his face could only be considered depressed. When he lost you and Pyra he was completely destroyed and considered himself worthless. At least, that was before me and Brighid both slapped it out of him."

"You slapped Rex?" Mythra said as she broke out into laughter. "I never thought I'd see the day when you slapped Rex AND he gave up!"

"You're taking this quite well." Nia said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Your boyfriend almost let you and the rest of the world die."

"Yeah, but did he?" Mythra said grinning. "Sure it sucks to think about, but Rex ended up coming out on top right?"

"I suppose you're right." Nia said sighing. "After that he was pretty down for the two days while we explored the temple underneath Fonsett. Then we fought a bunch of Addam's, or at least I'm assuming they were Addam's."

"So that's how Rex got the third sword?" Mythra asked. "Sounds like a battle I would've enjoyed, but there's gotta be some juicy stuff somewhere right?"

"W-What do you mean?" Nia said a bit worried at the questioning.

"Oh come on Nia, we both know what I'm talking about." Mythra said with a kind of menacing grin. "Just tell me girl to girl right?"

"W-Well, I guess…" Nia said with a slight blush as Mythra leaned closer before Nia quickly whipped around and summoned her sword as she pointed in towards the entrance to their outcove. Her ears twitched as she spoke. "Who's there?!"

Mythra quickly held her hand up and a ball of light was dancing in her palm as she narrowed her eyes to try and make out the figure approaching. It was tall and had a spiky head along with a bulky body that looked deformed in the dark. It was also the width of the monsters they had seen before and on top of that it was moving as slow as them too.

"Now Mythra!" Nia said as Mythra let off a blast of light that flew fast into its target while Nia rushed towards the dark figure in the rain. "Hyah!"

"ARGH!"

"WAIT DEARIE!"

Two voices called out from in the dark as Nia and Mythra quickly recognized the voices as their driver and his gramps.

"Rex and Azurda!?" Nia and Mythra said quickly as the small titan dodged Nia's attack while Rex was sent flying backwards from Mythra's attack. Mythra winced slightly from the pain of her own attack on Rex before shaking it off and rushing towards her driver. Nia quickly made sure Azurda was okay before walking towards the boy and his other blade.

"I can't believe you hit him!" Nia said laughing as she walked up to Mythra holding Rex in her arms.

"Oh crap! Rex I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Mythra said while Rex groggily opened his eyes with bruises and scratches all over him.

"Erm, yeah, I-I think so." Rex said as he winced. Mythra hugged him with a force to rival Zeke's strength as she smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Mythra said as she hugged him. Rex and Nia went wide eyed at the girl as Rex spoke up.

"Um, Mythra? Who are you and what did you do with my blade?" Rex said hugging the girl back and patting her back. Mythra lessened her hug and looked at the boy.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Mythra said with a cocked eyebrow before Rex blushed.

"Well, I mean, erm, you're hugging me and saying you're glad I'm okay...kind of out of character for you." Rex said while attempting to pull her back into a hug. "N-Not that I don't like it!"

Mythra blushed before quickly dropping Rex onto the cold ground as he hit it hard and groaned. Mythra wasn't even fazed by the pain as she quickly walked back and sat on the debris she was on before muttering about how Rex was an idiot and whatnot. Nia giggled and walked up the groaning Rex as she activated her healing powers.

"Long time no see eh?" Nia grinned while Rex just coughed.

"I don't know where I'd be without you Nia." Rex grinned as his amber orbs met her own eyes before she quickly looked away and blushed slightly. She shook the blush off and responded in her usual way.

"I'll make you remember those words for the rest of your life kid." Nia grinned as Rex got up, all healed now before he laughed along with her. "Let's get going so Mythra doesn't end up killing Azurda out of embarrassment right?"

"Right!" Rex said as he hopped up newly invigorated thanks to Nia. He quickly made his way over to the fire they had as he began to sit close to it in order to dry his clothes. Mythra was still yelling at Azurda with a blush while Nia continued to heal Rex's wounds.

"I am so not!" Mythra yelled at Azurda while swatting him away. "Just get away from me already!"

"Ah to be young and in love again…" Azurda said slyly before settling in Rex's helmet again. "I'm sure Rex feels the same right?"

The trio looked over to Rex who was now almost dowsing due to the warmth of the fire. Both girls smiled while Azurda sighed contently.

"He's been fighting for quite awhile now hm?" Azurda said while Mythra and Nia nodded.

"Let's just rest here for the night then. We could all use some rest." Nia said while getting comfortable next to the fire. "I'm sure the others are doing the same. We'll regroup at the roots before making our way up."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mythra said while Rex nodded groggily and Azurda snored in reply. Nia giggled while Mythra just looked at her. Soon after that they sat in silence trying to sleep as Rex quickly passed out on the ground.

"It's always impressed me how he can just fall asleep at the drop of a hat." Mythra said while laying on the ground a little ways away from the boy. "If he was awake he'd definitely say something about a salvager code."

Nia giggled at this.

"I'm sure you're right." Nia grinned before thinking back to what Mythra was talking about before. She sighed before sitting up and looking at the other light blade. "Hey Mythra?"

"What?" Mythra said tiredly as she herself sat up and looked at the other girl with her hair all messed up.

"What were you gonna ask before?" Nia said a bit worried.

"Oh that?" Mythra said matter of factly. "I was gonna ask if you confessed to Rex or something."

Nia just sighed.

"I figured it'd be something like that." Nia looked away and rubbed her arm. "To answer t-that...I did. Once I figured out I could trust him and that I'd feel better if I just laid my feelings out...it just kind of slipped out. Are...are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Mythra looked kind of dumbfounded. "Look I'm not gonna lie here and say that it doesn't bother me that you did it at a time where we weren't there and Rex wasn't in the best state I guess, but thinking on it now and after talking with Pyra...I don't see too much of a problem with it right now."

"Wait...you're not?" Nia said a bit weirded out. "But don't you have f-feelings for him too?"

"I swear it's not like that!" Mythra said defensively. "We aren't the ones for Rex Nia. You have to understand that. Besides, I'm sure that dense guy found a way to mess it up."

"Well, he didn't understand me at all, but nonetheless." Nia said before moving onto the next point. "But more importantly, what do you mean by that? You're literally the two most perfect girls for him!"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Mythra said as she looked dejected before she checked to make sure Rex was asleep by lightly calling out his name and waiting. When all they got was snoring in reply the blade looked back to Nia with a hushed tone. "Look Nia, can I trust you? Can we trust you?"

"Well, yeah. I'd hope so at least." Nia said a bit weirded out by the sudden change in atmosphere. "What's with the sudden change in tone?"

"I...no, Pyra and I decided something." Mythra began. "In the future, we're gonna have to make a choice. Either all of Alrest dies...or we die to save you guys and us."

"O-Oi, what the hell are you talking about?" Nia said in disbelief. With widened eyes and a slightly uneasy heart she took in the words Mythra had just said to her.

"It means exactly what I said it means." Mythra said sighing. "Me and Pyra aren't gonna be around for Rex forever, no matter our feelings or his. So, obviously the harem route isn't a option right?"

Mythra laughed a bit before going back to the serious tone.

"So, in a way, I'm not mad. I'm glad." Mythra said looking up. "He's gonna need someone when we're gone. Someone to mend his heart back to where it was before."

"Mythra, that's selfish. You can't lie to him like that!" Nia whisper yelled before settling down. "That ain't fair to him or yourselves."

"I know, but if it means Rex gets to live...we'd do anything...I mean, Pyra would do anything." Mythra corrected herself. "So, will you do it? Will you be there for Rex when he needs you?"

"Mythra I…" Nia said trying to find the right words. "I don't know about this...just...just let me think about it all."

"That's all I need to know for assurance." Mythra slightly smiled before puffing her chest out slightly and fulling grinning. "But as for now, he's ours."

"I think I can accept that." Nia said with a smile of her own. "You two really are good for himr y'know that?"

"Hmph, as it would be any other way. Pyra chose him for a reason." Mythra said haughtily. "I get the feelings your having though Nia. Pyra had all the same when Haze and Rex we're getting along really well. Besides, the feelings you have doesn't mean you hate us or him. It just means your growing as a person right?"

"Getting advice from you is something I never expected." Nia grinned before she laid back down. "Anyways, g'night Mythra. We should get some rest now."

"Night Nia...and thanks." Mythra said. "For now and the future. A-And I don't think I need to say this, but please don't tell Rex anything alright? Or I may just have to smite you."

"Right right you can count on me…" Nia said as she drifted off to sleep. Before thinking one final thought.

'_For now and the future eh?'_

***Time skip to Morning***

"Uwahh!" Nia groaned as she yawned and wiped the tears out of her eyes from it. She stretched and cracked her back as she looked at the now dry area around them. The campfire was out and there was no monsters in sight. However, when she looked to her side to wake the rest up she was met with Azurda staring right back at her with a grin on his own face. Mythra was hugging Rex as hard as possible face to face, with her face pressed up against his chest while one of his arms was being used as a pillow for her and the other was curled around her with his hand resting on her behind.

"Oh my...and she tries to sell herself short doesn't she dearie?" Azurda said while looking at the scene with Nia. The catgirl giggled to herself before turning around and stretching. "Should we wake them up now?"

"Eh, give em a few seconds gramps. I'm sure they'll wake up any second and I'll have to heal the slap mark on Rex's face." Nia smiled while Azurda chuckled. The young woman turned around and faced the roots of the World Tree while Azurda flew up next to her and looked out at the sights.

"If it wasn't riddled with grotesque beings then it would be a lot more gorgeous in a twisted way, wouldn't you agree?" Azurda said while landing on her shoulder.

"Y'know...I think it does look a lot prettier than it did yesterday." Nia said while placing a hand on her chin. She smiled though, because even though the future was blurry. Even though her friend had just told her of their own demise...she felt lighter than she had before now that everything was out in the open.

'_I love you...and all of you guys too!'_

'_Me and Pyra aren't gonna be around for Rex forever…'_

'_So will you do it? Will you be there to mend his broken heart to what it was before?'_

"Hey gramps?" Nia said as the titan hummed in response. "I'm not sure what damn direction we're going in, but it's gotta be the right one right?"

"I like to think so." Azurda replied while Nia just smiled and looked back.

"Annnnd 3...2...1...go." Nia sighed as she finished counting.

"Rexxx! You damn pervert!" Mythra roared as Rex ran straight past Nia while an angry Mythra followed him.

"_Whatever direction I'm headed in...whatever direction he's headed in...I'll be there for him. Whether I'm his friend or something more it doesn't matter"_ Nia thought as she began walking. "_For now...and the future too. __Because I love him__."_

XXXXXXXXX

Final: 4432 words


End file.
